


Real & Imagined

by Regency



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Kathryn never learns, This falling in love with holograms thing is a bad habit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway is falling in love with a historical hologram named Laura Roslin ever so slowly.  Laura Roslin learns how to be alive just in time to realize she isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real & Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the 2009 International Day of Femslash. Prompt: Bubble bath. We’ll get there eventually.

                Kathryn Janeway eased into the passenger seat in front of Laura Roslin’s desk to watch the colonial government at work.  She was fascinated by its history despite its apparently fictional nature.  There was something of a Greek tragedy in its end.

 

                Recently, Tom Paris had introduced her to the latest in holonovel folklore: the legend of the fallen Thirteen Tribes of Kobol.  A story of a people decimated by their own creations in nuclear holocaust, the survivors of which went on the run for the survival of the Human race rang loudest in their time.  They knew of worlds destroyed by warfare, of races nearly wiped out by their feuds.  It was ancient history and yet as contemporary as any holodeck production. Though the journey to mythical Earth was fraught with heroes, there was one woman who bore the heaviest burden. That woman was the former Secretary of Education and the only member left in the line of succession; she was President Laura Roslin.

               

                After Voyager’s annual crew reunion, Kathryn had spent the evening thinking about that fictional woman Tom Paris had lauded in passing.  He’d been enchanted by the dogfights and battles, as he was prone to be.  She’d felt a kinship with Laura Roslin almost immediately.  That’s what brought her here today.

 

                The Colonial president scribbled a quick note on a legal pad as she scanned a stack of octagonal briefs. This was an ordinary day.

 

                Kathryn took the mug of coffee proffered by a tall, shy boy of no more than twenty.  She smiled and thanked him.  He ducked his head and disappeared behind the maroon curtains separating the President’s office from the press corps.

 

                She sipped the bitter brew and sighed. It wasn’t the native blend she had become used to back on Earth, but it did the trick.

 

                “Coffee’s a lifesaver, isn’t it?”

 

                Kathryn looked up and was confronted with the questioning gaze of Laura Roslin, president of what remained of the Thirteen Colonies.  She was watching Kathryn from behind wire-framed glasses and a shoulder-length curtain of auburn hair. 

 

                “It truly is,” Kathryn agreed, smiling crookedly.

 

                Roslin lightly tapped her pen against her cheek. Her green eyes were latched to Kathryn’s face and the Starfleet admiral was hard-pressed not to fidget under her scrutiny.

 

                “I don’t think I’ve met you before. Are you new?”

 

                Kathryn tucked her hair behind her ear.  She was standing in a created role of the historical holonovel but she hadn’t expected to be noticed.  She hadn’t expected this Laura Roslin to think.

 

                “Yes. I’m a replacement press agent for the Picon Press.” Quick thinking struck again.

 

                The chief executive straightened up and adjusted her spectacles.  “Do we have an interview scheduled for today?”

 

                Kathryn set her mug aside and pulled out a strategically-placed notepad and pen.  “Oh, yes. I was just waiting for you to finish whatever you’re doing.”

 

                “Thank you for your patience,” Roslin replied, airily, donning a mantle of radiant authority.  “I’m running a bit behind today, so I’ll have to work while we talk.  I hope you don’t mind.”  She peered searchinginly over her frames at Kathryn, who suddenly felt tongue-tied and struggled with her words for a moment.

 

                With a cough, she shook off her nerves.  “Of course not. I think my readers would be glad to know that we have a president who can multi-task. After all, multi-tasking is the center of leadership.”

 

                “It certainly is,” Roslin returned in distraction.

 

                “All right, then.  Madame President, what would you say are the Fleet’s leading concerns?”

 

                Roslin stopped her note taking to stare out of a nearby porthole.  “That would depend on who you ask.  The Geminons are concerned about the Prophecies of Pythia, the Arulon are worried about food rations, the Picon—well, I suppose you would know better than I what occupies the Picon consciousness.”

 

                “Maybe, but I never take the view from the top for granted. Things can become distorted in the distance.”

 

                “I couldn’t agree more.”  The president folded her hands on the desktop.

 

                Kathryn felt as though she had her undivided attention. She decided that there was something to be said for fully-interactive holograms.  There was a question that pressed hard on Kathryn’s mind.

 

                “President Roslin, how do you do it?”

 

                Roslin sat back in her chair with, “I’m not sure I understand your question.”

 

                “How do you stand in this office on your own and make the hard decisions with the lives of the remnants of the human race in your hands.”

 

                Roslin appeared momentarily stricken.  She covered her mouth and looked away, letting out a slightly discomfited giggle. “I don’t often hear it put that way.”

 

                Kathryn blanched. “I’m sorry. I’m not usually so forward. I meant, it must be difficult to be the leader of your race. How have you managed to be so strong when people in greater positions of power have faltered under lesser strains than the holocaust.”

 

                Roslin actually grinned. “That is a question I don’t have the answer to. Maybe it’s necessity, maybe it’s a deep-seeded need for control that I have. I just know that I can’t falter, so, I don’t.  Does that even make sense?”  She managed to look bashful sitting in the highest seat of government left standing.

 

                Kathryn pursed her lips to rein in a smile. “It does to me. You’re an incredible woman, Madam President. The colonies are fortunate to have you as their leader.”

 

                Laura’s cheeks flushed red.  “Thank you. Is that all?’

 

                Kathryn stood. She had a meeting with Owen Paris in half an hour.  That didn’t mean she wanted to leave yet.  “For right now. I know you have a busy day ahead of you and I’d have to put you anymore behind schedule that I already have.”

 

                “Maybe some other time, then?”

 

                Kathryn unleashed her signature crooked grin and nodded. “Certainly, Madame President.  I look forward to it.”

 

                Roslin ran her fingers through her hair and appeared relieved.  “As do I.”

 

                Kathryn turned away, mentally calculating how long it would take her to change into her mess uniform and arrive at the conference room.

 

                “Miss,” the other woman called out.

 

                Kathryn revolved slowly, surprised at being recalled. “Yes?”

 

                Roslin was perched on the edge of her now with glasses back in place. Kathryn had the faint impression that a moment had been lost.

 

                “You never told me your name.”

 

                “It’s Kathryn. Kathryn Janeway.”  She thought she noticed a gentle shift in Laura’s eyes. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

                “Likewise.”

 

                As Kathryn walked away, she felt Laura Roslin puzzling her out, the inaudible—but not intangible—work of a tireless mind. Ironically, Roslin was all she thought about as she had dinner alone that night, and all she thought of while she didn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any characters recognizable as being from Star Trek: Voyager & Battlestar Galactica. They are the property of their actors, producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.
> 
> If you guys wanna talk/flail/flop with me on Tumblr, I'm [sententiousandbellicose](http://sententiousandbellicose.tumblr.com).


End file.
